Not Alone
by The Darkening Heart
Summary: Three years ago Providence attacked one of Van Kliess's lab. There was an explosion and Van Kliess escaped. Breach presumed dead, but no body was found. An E.V.O. attack brings Rex to a tent village in Hawaii. He runs into an old foe. Is she still a foe?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex**

**AN: So this idea came to me when I was watching one of my favorite episodes of Hawaii Five-0 (2011). The episode was season 1 episode 6 – Ko****'****olauloa. I do not know why I thought of Generator Rex, I just did. So on with the story.**

**Prologue**

_Rex POV_

This is the day we will finally take down Van Kliess. After a year of searching we found Van Kliess's secret lair. We had just landed on the island were Van Kliess was getting prepared to storm the liar.

"Rex!" I turned to the voice of Six to see him looking at the satellite computer. "The satellite has located the lair. The heat signatures suggest that only the pack and Van Kliess are here and they seem not to know that we are here yet. We should attack them know while we have the element of surprise."

"I agree. When do we head out?" I asked.

"In five." I was mentally preparing myself when the five minutes were up and we started the assault.


	2. Hawaii

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Generator Rex**

**AN: I know I just published this story today but I already have this story planned out so I am going to write a chapter and once I write I am going to post it.**

**Chapter 1: Hawaii**

_Three Years Later - Rex POV_

White Knight had just called me saying that he had a mission for me. Me and Bobo were heading to the briefing when we bumped into Holiday and Beverly. "Hi Rex." I haven't seen Beverly since that one date I took her out on after we cured her. She looked really good.

"Beverly, it has been a long time. What are you doing now days?"

"Well I graduated from high school last year and now I am going to college. I am going to become a doctor like my sister and work here at Providence and work here full time. Right now I work here part time as my sister's assistant."

"So I will be seeing you more often now." Maybe we can another date too; I might not have to be alone anymore. Just as I was about to suggest a date White came on the monitor.

"Rex! Six, Kenwyn, and I are waiting for you!"

"All right, all right I am coming." I turned to back to Beverly. "See you later, duty calls. Buy Holiday." Me and Bobo stated walking again towards the briefing room.

"So, you goanna ask her out?"

I turned to Bobo "I'm thinking about it. I have been kind of feeling alone around here since Noah left for New York University."

"I say go for it. She's probably the only girl on the planet that will date you."

We reached the briefing room and sat at the table."Kenwyn, Six, how's it going?"

"You're late Rex." Six said.

"Like by a minute."

"Does not matter, next time be here on time." White said. "In a neighborhood of Honolulu, Hawaii called Waikiki there have been attacks caused by an EVO. It seems to be attacking a small surf village. Find the EVO and if Rex can cure it do it, if not then capture it. Now go." With that White turned off the monitor.

"We are going to Hawaii! I can't wait to go surfing!"

"Rex we are going for a mission not surfing."

"Kenwyn, this is a find and grab mission. We will be done in no time."

"But the mission comes first Rex." Said Six.

"Fine, but once it is done me and Bobo are going surfing."

"No, you are going to surf; I am going to beach gaze."

"Whatever Bobo."

* * *

><p><em>Beach Village, Waikiki, Hawaii - Normal POV<em>

"Father I can make the EVO go away if you let me make a portal and send him to some place far away."

"No Aka'ula, Providence is on its way and I do want to explain to them how the EVO disappeared. They could find out who you really are."

"They could find out while they are here."

"No they won't. This whole village cares for you and will go to great lengths in insuring your safety and make sure they do not find out who you are."

"Father-"

"No! If Providence finds out that you are really Breach they will take you away from me. I already lost a daughter and I refuse to lose another one. I have to go to an elders meeting. Providence will be here soon. You need to go and help prepare the dinner for the village."

Breach, she had not heard that name in a long time. Three years ago when Providence attacked Van Kliess's base on an island in the Pacific Ocean off the coast Honolulu, Hawaii there was an explosion. Breach had just ran into Rex and was about to open a Portal to attack from above when it happened. Breach thought about that day a lot over the three years. After the explosion Breach washed up on shore. The man who she now calls father took her in. When she woke up she was thinking like herself before she became an EVO. She also looked like herself, but she shortly discovered that she could still make portals for some reason. Something in that explosion changed her. She did not know her real name, only Breach, so she told her father that she did not have a name. Because her portals are red he decided to all her Aka'ula, which means red shadow.

For one year she lived with her father on the Beach village. She finally had some place called home, the village accepted her right away and she had a family. But they did not know who she really was. One night they were celebrating her father's birthday and during his speech that he had prepared was making her feel guilty because the village did not who she really was. She broke down crying telling them the truth of she really was. To her surprise the village did not shun her instead they said that was who you were, not who you are. After that they made sure that no one outside of the village would know of her true identity. She felt even closer to them now that the truth was out.

As Aka'ula left her father's tent and headed to the kitchen tent to help prepare the dinner she saw the Providence jet; it landed on the beach. The Elders were already there waiting for their arrival. Every one else in the village started to make their way to the beach to see the Providence agents. Aka'ula followed them and went to stand next to her father in the front.

"Aka'ula you should not be here. Go back to your tent and wait for me."

"Father they will not recognize me. I will be fine." Her father was about to argue with her when the doors to the jet opened and Aka'ula saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Rex." She whispered.


	3. Something About Her

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**AN: Chapter 2! I hope to also post Chapter 3 today.**

**AN 2: Thank you for the story alerts also I would like to thank Toaneo07 Ver2.0 for the review. I would like to apologize for the mistakes made in the previous chapters I will try to fix them. Please Review!**

**Chapter 2: Something About Her**

_Beach Village, Waikiki, Hawaii - Rex POV_

When we landed at the village it seemed like the whole village came to greet us. As I stepped out someone caught my eye, a girl, no not a girl, a woman. There was something about her that reminded me of someone that I could not remember. I looked carefully at the woman, she was different then all the other villagers. Her skin was tanned but lighter then the rest. Also her hair is so black that it made her eyes that were the color of the water that surrounded the beach, stand out. That was easily the thing that made her stand out the most from the rest.

The man next to the woman began to speak. "Hello I am Ailani, the leader of this village. On behalf of every one here we would like to welcome Providence to our home." The woman was trying to avoid looking at me but I saw her sneaking a peek at me from time to time. "Please follow me; we have set up a tent where I can talk to you in private about the EVO that is attacking us." After that the village people dispersed and the leader turned to the woman and told her something but I could not hear what was being said. It looked they were arguing back and forth. When he was done she left and joined some other women in tent preparing food. "Sorry my daughter has a hard time listening to her elders."

"She is your daughter?" I asked as I looked at her cutting vegetables.

"Yes, I adopted her when she was young."

"Hum." That's the reason she doesn't look like the rest of the villagers. As we started to walk to the meeting tent Bobo whispered to me.

"Did you see something you like back there?" He said winking at me.

"Maybe. There is just something about her. She reminds of someone, but I have no idea who. She feels important for some reason."

"Wow, you haven't even talked to her yet and you are already whipped."

"Shut up Bobo." We entered the tent and I noticed that the leaders, I assume, are sitting on the floor. So Six, Kenwyn, Bobo, and I also sit on the floor around a small fire that is giving us light and keeping us warm. "So can you tell us when the EVO first showed up?"

"It first attacked us last week when we were having dinner." Said Ailani. "We are a small village consisting of a little over a hundred people. We consider everyone here family so we all have dinner together. The chores that need to be done around the village are given to a group of people and they do that chore for a week. After the one week the groups rotate jobs. We are a peaceful village that treats the island and every living creature on the island with respect. But if you look at the surroundings of the village you will see very high-end homes. The people who own those homes do not like us because they say we make the land value less, they call us an eye sore. They would send thugs to attack us and make us leave, but we would fight the thugs off."

"I am sorry, that is really awful sir, but what does that have to with the EVO that is attacking this village?" Asked Kenwyn.

"I am getting to that. The people who live in those homes have realized that the thugs are not working so they hired an EVO to get rid of us."

"How do you know they hired the EVO?" Asked Six.

"Ever since the EVO appeared the thugs have not come back. Also the EVO is one that still has control of himself. He told us that he will keep attacking and hurting us if we do not leave. Last time he attacked he killed a small boy who was trying to save his little sister. So we beg of you get rid of this EVO and find out which one hired the EVO and punish them."

"I promise you sir that I will do everything I can to bring justice to you and your family." I said.

"Thank You." Just then the tent opened and the woman that I saw before was standing there.

"Father, dinner is almost done. Olina says that every one should start to gather around the fire."

"Thank you Aka'ula." Just as she was about to leave I saw her take a one second look at me, and then she left. "Because you are guest in our village we will like to invite you to have dinner with us."

"Thank you for your offer but I am going to the ship to do some research about the EVO and see if I can find a lead about who hired him." With that Six got up and left.

"Rex, Bobo, and I will be honored to join you for dinner." Said Kenwyn.


	4. What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**AN: I will try to upload chapter 4 today. If I can't I will do it tomorrow in the morning.**

**Chapter 3: What Do I Do?**

_Kitchen, Beach Village, Waikiki, Hawaii - Aka'ula (Breach) POV_

As my father was welcoming the people from Providence I kept looking at Rex. What was he doing here? This should be an easy EVO to capture, did Rex really have to be here. Unless, Providence already knows who I am and used the EVO as an excuse to see if it is true. As the villagers started to get back to what they were doing my father turned to speak to me.

In a hush tone he said "Aka'ula go to the kitchen now."

"Father, I know these agents. They are Providence's best agents. They might already know who I am. I should be in the meeting with you to see what they know."

"No. If they do have an idea then it is best that you stay far away from them." My father turned back to them and I headed towards the kitchen.

As I entered Olina stopped me and gave me a big hug. "Don't worry dear; we will make sure that they will not know who you are."

"Thank you Olina."

"Can you start chopping the onions and after that cut the potatoes?"

"Yep." I grabbed two, one pound onion bags and brought them to the chopping block.

"You know, you have that same face on that you had the night you told us about your past."

"Olina is right. What is wrong Aka'ula?" asked my best friend Halulu. She was the first one, besides my father, to talk to me after I woke up. Ever since then I always came to her for advice. She knew about my true identity form the beginning and told me when I was ready I will tell every one the truth.

"I know three of those Providence agents really well. The one in green is Agent Six, the monkey is Bobo, and the one in red is Rex."

"Wait." Halulu put her hand up "Is this the same Rex that you said you were in love with when you were Breach, the one who you still compare to guys I point out to you saying that you should date them."

"The one and the same."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Olina, I looked around and noticed that all the women in the tent had stopped doing what they were supposed to do and were listening to the conversation.

"When I was, you know, I had to fight Providence a lot. One of the agents I fought with was Rex, the one who is in red. The first time I saw him, I do not know what happened but after that first meeting I could not stop thinking about him. For some reason he could always tell when I was around, and that made me feel wanted. I was about to fight Rex when the explosion in the lab happened. He was the last thing I saw when I fell unconscious. And I want to make one thing clear I am not in love with him anymore."

"Really? Then did you keep look at him?" Asked Halulu.

"I was shocked to see him that is all." I could see they all accepted that explanation, except Halulu. "What do I do now?"

"Avoid him like the plague."

"It is a small village Olina they will run into each other at some point. My advice Aka'ula, if you do run into him say hi and then leave. If he ask you question be quick and clear then leave. Do not get personal with him at all." I looked around and everyone seemed to agree Halulu.

"Okay." After that conversation everyone turned back to what they were doing. Soon dinner was almost done and Olina told me to tell my father and the other elders that dinner was done.

I went to the tent where they were discussing the EVO. I knew Rex and the rest of them were in there so I quickly entered told my father and stole one quick glance at Rex and left just as fast. I think Halulu was right; I am still in love with Rex. I know my father is a gracious host and he will invite them for dinner, so I had to make sure that I stay far away from Rex.


	5. A Closer Look

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**AN: Chapter 5 should be uploaded today.**

**Chapter 4: A Closer Look**

_Beach Village, Waikiki, Hawaii - Rex POV_

We were sitting around the bon-fire. I had finished eating a while ago and now I was looking for the woman called Aka'ula. I tried asking some people about her they kept avoiding on giving me concrete details; they just said that Ailani adopted her when she was young. No one even told me about her real family. It was wired and it was starting to get on my nerves. I tried a couple of times to talk to her but every time I tried someone stopped me and asked me stupid questions about me or Providence. Then when they were done I lost sight of her. Finally I caught sight of her leaving the bon-fire and heading towards what I assume is the tent she slept in.

"Kenwyn, I am going to bed."

"Okay. Good night Rex."

"Night." With that I got up and headed towards the ship. When I was out of sight I quickly went around the bon-fire making sure no one saw me and headed towards the tent that she went in. I saw that there was a light on in the tent and some movement. I went to the entrance of the tent and cleared my throat to alert her that I was there. She was dropped the small silver box she was holding on the floor. She turned around and her eyes opened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Something in her voice sounded familiar, if only I could place it.

"I've been trying to talk to you all night."

"Why?"

"Have we met?"

"Uh... no." She hesitated.

"Are you sure, there is just something about you that seems really familiar."

"I-I am positive."

"How come you seem nervous?"

"I am not nervous."

"Then how come you've been avoiding me all night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I saw you looking at me when I first came, then again when you told your father about dinner."

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

"I do not know."

"You're hiding something, you and this entire village are, what is it?"

"We are hiding nothing." I looked closely at her. She was wearing a simple yellow sun dress with a bow on her left hip and a pair of white flip flops. Even though she was wearing something so simple she was definitely the most beautiful woman in the world. I went to look back at her face and that was when I figured it out. Her hair had covered her face and realized who she was.

"Breach?"

**AN: Oh no, Rex figured it out!**


	6. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**AN: 4 chapters in one day, that is a new record for me**

**Chapter 5: The Truth is Out**

_Providence Jet, Waikiki, Hawaii - Normal POV_

"Knight, are you there?"

"Six, did you see her?"

"Yes I did. Are you sure this girl is Breach? She looks nothing like her."

"My source says that he has seen her make portals, like the ones that Breach used to make."

"If she does turn out to be Breach, what will you do?"

"Take her to Providence and interrogate her about Van Kliess."

"Knight, if she is Breach she has not been in contact with Van Kliess for three years."

"She could still give us some valuable information about him."

* * *

><p><em>Aka'ula's (Breach) Tent - Aka'ula POV<em>

"Breach?" No! How could he have figured it out? I shot my head up and looked straight at him.

"Yes." I could not continue to lie to him now, there will be no point. He just looked at me, mostly my face. Studying me.

"You were supposed to be dead."

"Why, because you assumed I was, or is it because I do not deserve to live?"

"You were gone! Van Kliess thought we had you in one of our prisons. If you were alive why did you not come back!" He was getting angry. Fine he wants a shouting match he is going to get one.

"After the explosion I washed up on this beach! If it was not for my father I would have died! This village took me in, I had a family! Why the hell would I go back to Van Kliess!" I started to come down "What ever happened to me in that explosion made think a lot clearer. Following Van Kliess was wrong and I apologize for the bad things I had done."

"If you realized that Van Kliess was in the wrong why did you not come to Providence or me?" His voice got quite all of sudden. "When I realized that Van Kliess had no idea where you were I started to think that maybe you were dead. I hated that idea."

I was shocked. Did he say that me being dead made him sad? "Why?" I whispered.

"You may have been creepy and all that, but out of every one in the pack I felt like I could relate to you. Even more then Circe. The time you kidnapped and trapped me in that dimension of yours I felt your loneliness. You felt just like I did-" He paused "like I do."

"Are you still alone?"

"Yeah, Noah left for college, I haven't talked to Circe in years, and my friends in Hong Kong are all doing their own thing. Six and Holiday are together now, their wedding is coming up actually. So I can't annoy Six or Holiday any more."

"What about Bobo?"

"He is okay, but we spend a lot of time together that and he gets on my nerves sometimes."

"But they are your family right?"

"In a way, but not like yours. Your family seems to be really close, they stick together, that is what I want."

"Rex, are you going to tell Providence about me?" It was getting personal, old feelings were starting to resurface. So I changed the subject, I had to know what was going to happen to me anyways.

"Providence already knows." Then Agent Six came through the entrance of my tent.

"What do you mean Providence already knows?" Rex asked.

"Rex did you really think that White would send us to do a simple find and capture mission?"

"Maybe."

"Breach, we have come to take you to Providence. White Knight wants to know everything you know about Van Kliess."

"I haven't seen or talked to him since the explosion."

"You could still carry some valuable information about him."

"What about the EVO that is attacking the village?"

"Kenwyn and I will take care of the EVO. Rex is going to take you to Providence."

"You are not taking her anywhere!" My father came in to the tent. I ran to hug him.

"I am sorry father."

"My dear Aka'ula, this is not your fault. Agent Six my daughter is not the same as she was three years ago."

"I understand that Ailani. If she comes to Providence willingly she is allowed to return to the village. If she does not come willingly we arrest her and every one in this village for harbouring a fugitive."

"Six!"

"You can't do that." I said "Father I have to go."

"No!"

"I have no choice, I can't let them hurt you are anyone here in this village." I turned to Six and Rex "You promise that once I have given you everything that you need I will be able to return home."

"Breach I promise." Rex said looking right into my eyes, and I believed him.


	7. Let Me In

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**AN: I just want to make one thing clear: I hate Circe. She will be in this story but not in a good way. Just want to say that in case some one is a big fan of Circe.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Let Me In**

_Providence Jet - Rex POV_

We had just left Hawaii. Everyone in the village had come to say their goodbyes to Breach. It was easy to see that Breach had made a home with these people, they were her family and I was taking her away from them. The promise I made to Breach about making sure she will be able to come back home was one I was planning to keep. Though, I would not mind if she decided to stay at Providence. With her around I did not feel alone anymore.

"Rex?" Breach turned around from looking at the window to look at me. Every time I see her face I can't seem to breathe. Her eyes always drew me in and I can't look away even if I tried, not like wanted to any ways.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean that you have not talked to Circe in years?" That question caught me off guard.

"About a year before we attacked Van Kliess's lab me and Circe had a fight. I told her that I wanted to be with her, you know like together, and Circe wanted the same. Two weeks later I came to pick her up for a surprise date; I found her in bed with some random guy. I was so pissed, but I was glad that I found out who she really was before we got really serious. After that I never talked to her again. For a couple of weeks after the break-up Circe tried to contact me, but I never returned her calls. Pretty soon she stopped and then four years went by."

"I am sorry Rex."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"I just am." After that she quickly turned back to the window, but I wanted to talk to her some more.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone special?"

"Not really, my best friend Halulu tried to set me up on a couple of dates." The fact that she even went on dates was making me a little a jealous.

"What happened?" I bet they were all stupid.

"They were nice, but there was no connection between us. I felt like they did not understand me. Though I am a complicated person with a complicated past it is probably hard to understand me"

"I know that feeling. After Circe there were of a couple of other girls but they did not get me at all. I just want to be with someone who can make me feel at home even when we're not at home." She just smiled at me and turned back to the window.

"So... your father, he seems really protective of you."

"About five years before I came to the village he had a daughter who was killed during a mugging. They never caught the guy who did it. He was never the same again. The villagers say that I was his second chance, he just wants to make sure that he does not lose me too."

"It must be nice to have a father like that. I mean don't get me wrong, Six is like a father to me, but sometimes when we are on missions he acts more like my boss then my father." She looked at me for a second then went back to looking at the window. That window was starting to piss me off.

"Breach, can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking out the window. Every time the conversation turns serious you turn your back on me."

"I don't-"

"Don't say it; you know exactly what I am talking about. You did it when we were talking in the tent, and you are doing it now." She looked to the floor. "Just let me in, Breach." I said sadly.

"I Can't." she said softly.

"Why?"

"If I let you in, I'm going to fall in love with you again." she said it so quietly that I almost did not hear her. Almost.

"Again?" I whispered.

"The first time I saw you I feel in love with you." she looked directly at me. "You were so sure of yourself, you knew who you were and no one was going to change that. I loved that about you, your confidence was contagious. But I was with Van Kliess and I had four arms, two of which where huge. I knew you would never be with me and it hurt me a lot, especially when you and Circe were together. I don't want to feel like that again, I can't feel like that again."

"I am sorry; I did not mean to hurt you like that." I took a step closer to her "Just to let you know, I didn't really care about your arms."

"Stop it. Stop saying things like that. If you do the feelings I had for you will come back?" She started the cry. I could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

I took a step towards her again and grabbed her hand. I pulled her to me and took my left hand and put it around her waist, crushing her body into mine. My right hand went to wipe the tears that started to fall. "I can't. What if I told you that I cared about you back then? What if I told you that I care about you now? What if I told you that I want those feelings you had for me to return? What would you do?" She looked at my face, probably trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I was looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Then my eyes then fell to her lips, they were pouting and it made me want to kiss her, I started to lean in. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." She whispered. Just as my lips were about to touch hers Jason, the pilot, came on the speakers.

"Rex, we are here at Providence." I really could kill Jason right now.

Before I pulled away I whispered into her ear "This is not over." With that I kissed her cheek, let her go and lead her into Providence to see White Knight.


	8. Your Choice

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**AN: I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I am back in collage and have been really busy. I will try to do more regular updates if there is no new chapter in one month send me a message asking me what the hell is taking so long?  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Your Choice**

_Providence Headquarters - Breach POV_

We entered the Providence building and Rex lead me to a room with a table and a big screen on the wall. It was weired being in a place with so much technology. The village people have normal jobs like being a lawyer, doctor, technician and such. But the village it self is made of tents, lamps that run on oil and things like that. We don't have TVs, microwaves, and other things of the same nature, except for cellphones.

As we sat down White Knight appeared on the screen. "Rex, I want to have a private conversation with Breach."

"No. I am not leaving." I could tell Rex was starting to get suspicious by the way his eyes were narrowing.

"It's okay Rex, I'll be fine." I touched him lightly on the arm and gave him a small but reassuring smile.

He looked at me for a minute then turned to White Knight with a sigh. "Alright, but I will be waiting right outside the door." With that he got up and left the room.

I turned my attention to White Knight. "What do you want from me?" I asked trying to sound strong, but was not sure if it was working.

"I understand that in the explosion some how you got half cured. You don't look like an EVO but you sill have your portals. Do you know why?"

"No." Keep the answers short and to the point I told myself.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"There is nothing else to say."

"What about Van Klies?"

"What about him?" My voice was steady and calm.

"Have you contacted him at all since the explosion?"

"No. I wanted nothing to do with him after I became myself again." After the answer I gave White Knight stared at me. It looked like he was studying me. The silence was starting to make me nervous, now I was wishing that Rex was still here.

"You were with Van Klies for along time, you know how he thinks."

"No one really knows how or what he thinks."

"But you know how he might react, think, or do in certain situations."

"I could have ideas, yes." After that he had another long pause before he spoke again.

"I want you to join providence and become Rex's partner."

_Outside Conference Room - Rex POV_

They have been in there for almost two hours what the hell could they be talking about? Okay scratch that, I know what they are talking about and I understand that it could take a long time. But I need to know if Breach is alright.

I don't even know how these feelings came about. When Breach looked like Breach she was creepy. Right? The more I think about the more confused I get. When we were on the aircraft I just had to kiss her. She looked so, graceful. I know that sounds weird but it was what it was.

I was waiting for about ten more minutes when the door finally opened. Breach came out. It looked like nothing bad happened to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I will tell you everything, but first I am hungry. What's good around here?"


End file.
